The objective of this proposal is to promote cooperative vision research at Wayne State University through the establishment of a Core Vision Research Group supported by a Core Vision Research Grant. The Core Vision Research Grant will establish the following centralized facilities for eye research. An electron Microscopy-Freeze Etch module; a Biochemistry module; and Electronics and Computer Engineering module, a Cell and Tissue culture module, and an Administration module. The Core Vision Research Group will enhance eye research primarily within the University and other nearbvy institutions. It will encompass studies on the cornea, lens, retina and visual connections. These studies will utilize ultrastructural, biochemical, physiological and biophysical research strategies.